The Unlikely Candidate
by megan lisbon
Summary: Drake Parker was the teen dream.He had everything,and what he didn't have,he could easily get.When he met Cherie Allen, a new girl at school, he tells her all his secrets. But will they both be shocked at what the other has to bring to the table?
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

_** Author's Note:Hey you guys,its me,Hollywoodwalkof-fame.I have soo many ideas for stories that its impossible to write them all down,and post them on here.Well,I hope you enjoy this.This is just one of the many things I've written in the past while.So,without further adue,here it is,my new story.Reviews are appreciated,so please,if you like it,tell me,and I'll post more.So here's the introduction.**_

_**The Unlikely Candidate**_

_ "Wow!Can you believe it bro,we're finally seniors!After all these years,we're finally in charge at our school!",Josh Nichols excitedly said to his brother.They were finally seniors,and to Drake this meant one thing,and one thing only.Party Central.Now he could get all the girls he wanted.Not that he hadn't been able to before,but now there weren't any older girls saying they didn't date younger men.For Drake,life was all fun and games,and the thought of giving that up for anything made him uncomfortable.He liked to live his life as easy and leisurely as possible.He just didn't understand uptight,schedule-oriented people like Josh.Josh liked contracts with a guaranteed certaintity of getting what he wanted,while Drake would take your word for it.They might have seemed like polar opposites,but in reality,they were more like the United States and Canada.Very close because of their location,both of different tastes,and styles,a little stubborn at times,and hard to get along with,but really very close.Life couldn't get any better,thought Drake.He was so excited that he got up that morning at 5:30a.m.Something about the first day of school made Drake excited.He would get a fresh slate,another chance to make a better life for himself.But of course,every year there were parties.Since he was one of the most popular guys in school,he was invited to all,and expected to go.If peer pressure wasn't bad enough,the teachers talked about him too._

_ "That Drake Parker.I've got him 7th period in my Chemistry class.He doesn't do his homework,fails mostly all his tests,and is almost always cutting class.It's a wonder he hasn't failed already.I have a notion to,but I couldn't do that.Not with his father being the former Principal,before he was murdered.No,I couldn't do that to Audrey.She's been through enough.",said his former Chemistry teacher,Mrs.Rosenbaum,to her sister one time.The rest of the teachers more or less said the same thing.There was nothing they could do about it of course,but if only they knew.If only they knew why he didn't drive himself to succeed educationally.No one knew,not his mother,Walter,Josh or even the very intelligent and bright Megan.If they knew,certainly they wouldn't be so cruel with their unkind words of his grades.They called him lazy.They said only a lazy bumb fails classes repeatedly.In a way,it was better that they thought of him that way,because sometimes a lie that seems true is better than the actual truth.Outside of his mind,Drake Parker put on an act.He put on the act of a strong,stubborn,jerky,and at times,arrogant young man.But who he truly was,was a sensitive,kind,warm,and gentle man.You never would have known,with the act that he had going.Like most sensitive Cancers,he was a good entertainer.He had everyone convinced that he was what he seemed.For someone,who indeed was the Polar Opposite of that,that is amazing.Again like his horoscope,he had had a troubling,traumatic,childhood.One that his mother had thought she knew everything about,but she didn't even know half of it.No one did,but who would he let in?Nothing stays a secret forever.Nothing._

_** Author's Note:Okay,so you might notice the last part from The Black Dahlia ads that ran on tv a while ago.So what do you guys think?I know this was extremely short,but I promise that if enough of you guys think this is awesome,that the chapters will get longer.So far,this is all I have of this story.So please review.Even if you don't like it,I enjoy the reviews.They help me be a better writer.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Just My Style

**Author's Note:Do you guys seriously not like this,or what?If you don't tell me!I won't hold it against you,I promise.So,please review.**

**Chapter1:Just My Style**

**The first day of school always seemed like a new adventure,the start of something new.It was a warm and sunny morning,and first period,Drake,Josh,and Mindy had this new Parenting Class.Apparently the school board thought it was a good idea that they be good parents.A lot of girls the previous year had gotten pregnant,and they,being the school board thought that if the kids that went to the school insisted on having sex,and getting pregnant,that they should be good parents.It wasn't a bad idea,in theory at least.When they arrived,in the classroom,a very soothing voice was singing to a soft melody.The room was baby blue,and was carpeted.It didn't look like a normal classroom,because normal classrooms didn't have at least 1 sink,5 couches,2 wardrobes,and a stove.Most classrooms didn't look like a studio apartment either.Instead of just one teacher,for this class they had two.One male,and one female.The female's name was Miss.Roberts.She was a short,thin,blonde,with tan skin,and brown eyes.Her features weren't at all striking except for her brown eyes.They stood out,with a twinkle.She didn't look like one that ought to be teaching a parenting class,but rather one that should be the subject of one.She looked like a teenager,but the way she dressed,talked,and carried herself, told anyone interested that she was a grown woman of at least twenty-five.The male on the other hand,was at least six-feet-five,tall,dark,and handsome.His skin resembled his mixed,Puerto-Rican-Irish heritage.He had jet black hair,and brown eyes.His features were very striking,and made him quite handsome.He called himself Mr.Delgado.The two almost seemed like they were husband and wife.Especially the way they called each other honey,sugar,sweetie,babe,or anything else flirtatiously.Oh,they had to be dating.But wasn't that the idea of the class?To pretend to be married to someone,and "have" a kid with them?All around the room,there were individual tables that would seat two.In accordance with the teachers' requests,the students all found their names,and sat at the correct table.What they didn't know,was that the person they had to sit with,was their new spouse.Some students figured that that was how it worked,but couldn't have known for sure.Josh and Mindy were lucky.They had each other to sit by.Someone they both knew and liked.A LOT,I might add.Drake saw his name,and dto his dismay saw that no one would be his wife.He had figured that half of the fun in the class was gone now that he didn't have someone to call his unofficial wife.No matter how unattractive she might have been,Drake wouldn't have been rude.Since there was no "Popular" guys sitting near him,he could be himself.About 2/3 of the way into their speech,there was a knock at the door.A little annoyed,Miss.Roberts answered the door.She quickly changed her facial expression from sour,to cheery.She didn't want to get fired,since it was the Principal,and with a student.**

**"Why hello,Principal McKinley.Is there something wrong?",Miss.Roberst asked politely.**

**"No.Nothing's wrong.Everyone we have a new student here.Her name is Cherie Allen.Cherie,come on in.",Principal McKinley replied.In came Miss.Cherie Allen,who made every girl insecure about their looks.She was quite stunning.She had auburn hair,much like Drake's.(When the light showed on it.)Her skin was fair,like Morticia Addams'.You couldn't tell then,but as a child,she had had many freckles.She was very short,at only 4'11.Her figure however,was that of a grown woman's.She was curvy,but very,very,thin.Her thinness came from being a well-trained athlete,and a strict vegetarian diet.Aside from that,she also did Yoga,which emphasizes body control,and helps you keep your curves while remaining thin at the same time.But,her curves didn't end there.She had on a tight in the chest,but loose int eh belly,1960's inspired shirt.The shirt accurately showed her curvy,and full chest.It was apparent in how she dressed on the first day of school that her style was that of the 1960's,and 1970's,much like Drake's.If that wasn't enough to complete the retro look,she also had side-swept bangs that skimmed just over her green eyes.She had a white,quilted headband on,a black shirt,a ripped,stylish,mini-skirt,with black leggings,and a pair of SoHo wedges on.With her straight hair,she looked like she had just come out of a fashion magazine.She looked around the room.She saw soo many faces watching her.She loved it.She loved the sensation she got,when she knew people were fascinated and intrigued by her.She was no stranger to moving,or heart break.So she got the sensation a lot over the last 10 years.Her and her mother had lived in 20 different cities.Her mother was a freedom seeker,but often ran away at the first sight of responsibility.Her mother had had Cherie when she was 11.It's not what you're thinking.She hadn't just gotten "knocked-up".She had been raped by an older neighbor.Perhaps that was why she roamed so much.She desperatly needed to escape the prescence of the man who raped her.Cherie's mom,Victoria never got the satisfaction of closure.For all she knew,he lurked around the next corner,and was ready to rape her again.**

**"Well,thank-you Mr.McKinley.",Mr.Delgado replied.Mr.Mckinley then walked out.**

**"So Cherie,where is it that you're from?",Miss.Roberts asked,not knowing it was a trick question.**

**"Well,originally Philladelphia,Pennsylvania.But that's not where I'm coming from.We just moved ehre from San Francisco.My mother's job transfers her from place to place.",Cherie replied.She lied,but she couldn't really tell everyone that the reason they moved so much was because her mom was unsatisfied every where.Cherie noticed an auburn-haired guy staring at her like he was in love with her.She saw on the name card on his table that his name was DRAKE PARKER.She flashed him a smile.He returned the smile.Miss.Roberst instructed her to sit next to Mr.Parker,whom Cherie thought was quite handsome.**

**"Much hotter than all the other guys here.That's for sure.",thought Cherie.The bell rang,just as Drake handed her a slip of paper.**

**"Hey,you can read that later.So,who do you have next?",asked Drake.He watched as Cherie pushed her chair in.**

**"Uh,English with Mrs.Hafer.Do you know where that room is?",Cherie asked.She giggled a little because Drake's facial expression went from flirty,to frightened in about five seconds.**

**"All too well.",Drake replied.He walked Cherie to Mrs.Hafer's classroom,and then walked to his own.**

**"Wow.",he thought."She's just my style."**


	3. Chapter 3:I Guess I love you too soon

_**Author's Note:Hey Guys!Why aren't you guys reviewing?I see that one of you added this story to your favorites list,so that's a big confidence boost,but I wish I got more reviews...Here it is!**_

_**Chapter2:I Love you too soon..**_

_"Oh my gosh!Look at that new girl over there!She's soo pretty.Do you think we should ask her to sit with us?",asked one of Tawny Clark's loyal followers.Tawny was the living barbie doll of the school.Except,this version swore.-A LOT,and slept with every guy.But nobody that could get her places she wanted to go would believe that._

_"NO!IF we accept her,now people will think we're easy.We're not easy people,MOST of the time,and we're more important than her.Ignore her,and you'll be fine.Don't worry about her at all,and you'll be fine.",replied Tawny.She looked at Cherie.Cherie was WAY more beautiful than her.She also seemed happier,the way she looked at Drake Parker made her seem in love.Maybe she was,but then agian,the girls always did flock after him,like he was the greates thing since sliced bread.I don't know,thought Tawny.She seems so different than all the rest of the girls that Drake would date.Much too vulnerable..She seems shy,but extroverted at the same time.She's definetly smart,she's taking AP courses,and you can't be stupid to take it be that she's got beauty and brains?With all this,it makes her the unlikely candidate for him._

_  
"Hey Cherie.How are you enjoying Belleview?",Drake asked.He could avoid getting hassled for talking to a new girl by his "friends",because he had chosen to take the second lunch.This year,he really wanted to be a good person.He didn't want to hang out with the same crowd,be known as popular or anything.He wanted to be himself._

_"Oh,I'm enjoying it a lot.Drake,what is your history with Mrs.Hafer?When she saw that you walked me to her class,she gave a whole lecture about being responsible.",Drake made a twisting look on his face,and then replied._

_" Well,she doesn't like me amd I don't like her.She makes it a point to be mean to me every time I see her.I have her,next period.Great way to lose your lunch,right?",Drake replied.He and Cherie linked arms,but let me assure you,Drake was suprised at Cherie's reply._

_"Actually,I think she's charming.She looked like this woman that I had seen when I was little at my Grandma's house,so I asked her about it.It turns out that Mrs.Hafer is my Aunt.You might know my cousin.She's in our grade.Her name is Kelly.Kelly Hafer.She's really sweet,except she's got this laughing problem.She laughs at the slightest thing.It's really kind of creepy.But I like her.She said that you're really nice.That you two even dated.Is it true?",Cherie asked.Drake looked like he was about to have a heart attack at all this new information._

_"Yeah,we dated.She's a really nice girl,its just,I couldn't handle the laughing thing.Thank god Josh had that lucky shirt.",Drake replied.Cherie and he were now at the front of the lunch line.Today's special lunch suprise was chicken wing pizza.It was Cherie's favorite food,but what she didn't know was that it was also Drake's._

_"So,do you think I'll be seeing you in any of my afternoon classes?",asked Cherie in an attempt to make conversation._

_"Are you taking any of these?",Drake handed Cherie his schedule.All of the classes listed,were Study Halls,and more study halls.She had never seen so many Study Halls in her life._

_"Uh,maybe first period is our only class together.Seventh period,I have AP Biology.Eigth period,I have AP Bio lab.Nineth period,I have AP Medical Modern Biology.Then,tenth period,I have AP Anatomy.",Cherie replied.Drake looked as though she had just said,I ate your dog with gravy.First of all,he had never heard the letters AP used so many times before in his life.And secondly,he didn't do good with smart girls.She didn't look as smart as she must've been._

_"Why are you taking so many Scientific classes?",Drake asked.They were scientific classes,right?He hoped it wouldn't be as embarrassing as the time he thought of New Jersey as being the new,Old Jersey.Or the time when his mom sugessted they go to Old Navy for a sale,and he burned his movie card.Because he thought his mom was sending him to war,and that if he burned a card, that he wouldn't have to go away to war._

_"I want to be a doctor.An OBGYN and family practioner to be exact.",Cherie replied._

_"You have to be really smart for that,don't you?",Drake replied._

_"I think I can manage it.Plus,I'm torn between being a doctor,and being a kick ass rockstar slash,nice girl actress,like my favorite stars.I'll probably be both.Just kidding.I'd probably chose my passion,Music.I mean,I'd love to save people's lives,but I'd rather entertain them.",replied Cherie.Drake looked at it be that she was just like him?Destined to be a musician?_

_"Really?Who are your influences?Like in music,and acting?",Drake asked.He and Cherie sat down at a random table.Normally,Drake would hog down his pizza,and then wash it down with a moca-cola,but this was different.Girls didn't usually intrigue him like that._

_"Let's see,I like The Beatles...They're my favorite band.(Drake's jaw dropped,for The Beatles were his favorie band too)Then I like,The Who,Ella Fitzgerald,Aritha Franklin,Gwen Stefani,P!nk.I like how Pink says what's on her mind.She's fearless.Oh,Kelly Clarkson,and Zero Gravity..I also like John Lennon's solo work,as well as Paul McCartney.Now acting,I like Marilyn Monroe,Jean Harlow,Betty Grable,James Dean,Rock Hudson,Clark Gable,Jennifer Lopez,and Reese Witherspoon.What about you?Who do you find stimulating?",replied Cherie._

_"Wow.She's into classic Hollywood.Just like me,",thought Drake.Most girls would've said Lindsay Lohan,Paris Hilton,and Britney Spears._

_"Pretty much the same.Actually,It's pretty weird how we both have the same musical preferences.So,what are you,Soprano or Alto?",Drake asked in reply._

_"I can sing either.But,I think I play guitar better.",replied Cherie._

_"What?!She plays guitar too?That is soo weird,and cool.",thought Drake._

_" Really?What other instruments do you play?",asked Drake,in amazement._

_"Piano,saxophone,clarinet,the flute,oboe,the harp,drums,well percussion...Hmmmmm,well,I think that's it-oh wait,I also play the trumpet...I love playing instruments...What about you,and why are you looking at me like that?Its starting to give me the heebie jeebies.",replied Cherie...Drake was staring at her like he was reading a story about himself,from a girls point of view._

_"Yeah,sure.I'm sorry,it's just,everything you've said is true for me too.It's like you're telling my life story or something.I don't play as many instrument as you though,I only play the guitar,piano,and percussion...You are WAY too much like me.. Do you believe in love at first sight?",Drake asked. _

_"Did you just say that you love me?Love is too soon...",Cherie replied._

_"Maybe I do.You can't say its too soon.It's never too soon.I guess I love you too soon.",usually Drake would've been the one putting on the breaks,but not this time._


	4. There's this guy in my 1st period class

_**Author's Note:Omgoodness you guys,this story is on the Alert list of three people?That is sooo cool for me..I feel like one of those actors that never thought they had any "real" talent,and then get acknowledged for it...Thank you so much you guys.My only complaint is that I don't get a lot of reviews...So,I want to thank the following people,Kitty-Witty-Kate,bat7130,and midnightwriter1898...You guys have this story on your favorites list..Thank you soo much!Oh,Hershey's,where have you been?Holler back Hershey's...Here it is:**_

**_Chapter4:There's this guy in my first period class_**

"Drake!Drake!,You haven't touched any of your chicken wings,pop,chips,or any other dinner foods.What's wrong?You've been staring at your hand.",Josh asked his brother,who was concerning him a great deal.He hadn't talked about the usual things.Hot girls,parties,his band.Actually,he hadn't really said anything.

"Uh,nothing.There's nothing wrong.Don't you love the name Cherie?It sounds so beautiful.The girl with the name Cherie looks like she's the child of an angel.",Drake replied,dreamilly.Josh just stood there.There were two people that he knew with that name.Cherie Baker,a science and math nerd,that looked like an ape.Then,there was the new girl,Cherie Allen.The girl that Drake was talking about,he must've been in love with,judging by how he talked about her.Since Drake never talked to new kids,it must've been Cherie Baker.

"Cherie Baker that's in all my classes?The one that looks like this?",Josh replied.He pulled out his yearbook from under his bed.He pointed to the picture of buck-toothed,frizzy-haired,acne ridden,ape-faced,Cherie Baker.Drake quickly got out of his dreamy mood.

"EEEEEEEEwwww!No,the new girl.Her name is Cherie Allen.She's drop-dead gorgeous,and doesn't look like an ape.",replied Drake.

"You mean,you actually talked to her?But I thought you said,"Cool guys don't talk to new kids.",Josh replied.

"I did.But what I meant was,cool guys don't talk to un-cool new kids.Cherie is awesome!Dude,did you know she's into the same stuff I am?She LOVES The Beatles,The Who,John Lennon,Paul McCartney,James Dean,Marilyn Monroe.And did you see the way she was dressed?She was dressed like a 60's queen.She's so much like me,it's not even funny.She wants to be a musician,she can play a lot of musical instruments,AND look,she signed my hand!",Drake extended his right hand to Josh.Josh read what it said,

_Cherie's cell#555-3333_

_xOxO_

"Oh my gosh!She gave you her cell phone number!Cool.That's really a sign.Yeah,right.So you acting weird is all about some stupid girl?What else do you have in common?",Josh replied.He was acting insensitive because he knew that reverse physcology always worked on him.If he pretended to be un-interested,Drake wouldn't give up on her.Josh saw all the coinsidences,and he and his girlfriedn,Miranda thought that they should get together.

"She's NOT stupid.She's taking all those AD classes.You ahve to be really smart to get into those.We laugh at All the same things,and she said she thinks I'm hot.",Drake replied.

"Dude,she's taking AP classes.It stands for Advanced Placement.It's a college-level course.So,Drake,I've seen her around school.She's attractive,and your type.I think you should call her,and ask her for a date.",Josh replied.

"I'm already two steps ahead of you.The date is tonight,at 7:30.Hey,Josh,cna I ask you for some advice?",Drake asked.Josh started making gasping sounds,like he was out of breath,and then clutched his chest,and fell on his bed.The fake heart attack.How classic of him,thought Drake.

"Man,get up.I'm serious.",said Drake.He tickled Josh's shoe-less foot,and Josh started laughing.It always worked.Acting or not,Josh was ticklish.

"STOP!Drake,stop!It's just that,it's not everyday when you ask for my advice about girls.Actually,you NEVER do.So,what is it?",Josh replied,getting up.

"Well,today I asked her if she believed in love at first sight,and she got all freaked out.Why did she get freaked out?",Drake asked.

"You said that you love her?Before the first date?Drake,you've got plenty of time for that.I mean,she's probably just as nervous as you.",Josh replied.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**_At Cherie's_**

"Hey mom,you don't mind if I go out on a date tonight,do you?",Cherie asked her mother.Her mother was flipping through her Delia's catalog.She wanted to buy Cherie an outfit.She loved spoiling her daughter,it was her greatest joy in life.Victoria had natural,platinum blonde hair,that was straight,and to her waist.SHe had blue eyes,and tan skin.She was 5'1,and thin,like her daughter.She was buxom like her too,if you didn't know Cherie's family,you would think they were sisters.

"No.Of course not.Just tell me about him.",replied Victoria.

"Well,there's this guy in my first period class.His name is Drake Parker.He's drop-dead gorgeous.You'd really like him.He's exactly like me,except he's a guy,you know.He's a musician.He even has his own band!He's so charming.Oh,I really,really like him mom.He asked if I'd like to go on a suprise date.He's suprising me with where it is,so I don't know that.But,I'm not afraid because he's quite responsible.Knowing him,it would be something romantic.",Cherie replied,dreamilly.She couldn't wait for the date.

_**Author's Note:If you guys want to see your name on there again,for thanking you for reviews,then review,review,review!!!LOL**_


	5. Chapter 5:Part of The Scene

**_Author's Note:Thank you guys soo much for liking this!!!It means so much to me that you guys like it!I love getting your reviews...Thank you to Kate,and midnightwriter1898 for reviewing.Also,I would like to thank midnightwriter1898.Kitty-Witty-Kate,bat7130,and Freak1985 for putting this story on your alert list,that also means a lot to me.Thank you guys!Here it is!_**

_**Chapter5:Part of the Scene**_

_"Drake,you're face looks like you just saw a ghost.",Josh said to his frightened-looking brother._

_"Jake Paledoni just called,and said they're having a big party at Andy Michael's house.He said that I should go.He said if I didn't go,I'd be out of the scene forever.",Drake replied.His date with Cherie was that night.If he stood her up,she'd hate him.If he didn't go to the party,he'd be an outcast._

_"You're not seriously considering standing Cherie up,are you?She's the best thing that's ever happened to you.",Josh replied.He sat down on the couch beside his brother.He had to make sure Drake didn't screw his life up.Drake ran a hand thorugh his hair.He had to make up his mind._

_"Dude,do you know what will happen if I don't go?It'll be social suicide.Do you remember John Andrew from Junior High?",Drake replied._

_"Who?",replied Josh._

_"Exactly.He didn't go to one party in the eigth grade,and then everybody turned on him.It got so bad for him,he had to move to Hawaii to get away from it.Lucky guy.",Drake replied._

_"That's terrible.Hey,wait a minute,why is he lucky?"_

_"Cause he's out there getting laied.",replied Drake._

_"You do know,that he's getting flowers put around his neck,right?",replied Josh._

_"Whatever.Josh,I'm gonna call Cherie and tell her that I'm sick.You cover for me,okay?",Drake replied._

_"You're ditching Cherie for a party?You are soo dumb.She's beautiful,intelligent,nice,a musician,and for some reason likes you...(Drake mouthed the words,because I'm Drake.)I know you're Drake,but the girls you like are,usually dumb as a post.",replied Josh.Drake got out his cell phone and called Cherie._

_"Hello?",Cherie asked into her hotpink,motorola razor phone._

_"Hi Cherie.This is Drake.I just wanted to call and tell you that I can't come out tonight.I'm sick.I've got really bad stomach aches.I'm sorry,I REALLY am.",Drake siad in his "I'm sooo sick voice"._

_"Oh my goodness,I'm so sorry.I hope you get feeling better.",replied Cherie.She truly was concerned,for she had no reason to suspect that Drake was being anything less than honest to her._

_"I'm glad you understand.Well,I gotta get going.I'll talk to oyu later.",Drake hung up the phone and smiled.It had worked._

_"Unbelievable."_

_"Who was that?",Victoria asked.She was upstairs in Cherie's doorway,giving her clean clothes._

_"Drake.He's sick.I think I'll bring him some chicken soup.It always makes me feel better.",replied Cherie.She was always thinking of others first._

_"Why don't you wait a while?He's probably tired and in need of rest.Wait a few hours.",Victoria replied.She left the room.Cherie stood there,processed the thought,and then went back to her AP Literature assignment.She'd bring Drake his soup at around 9:30.It was 7:25 then,and that would give him some time to sleep._

_The Party_

_"Man,I'm soo glad you came!This party would've sucked if you didn't come!",Jake Paledoni,the guy who had invited him to the party said,after six beers.It was 9:00,and everybody was drunk out of their minds.Drake,who usually didn't drink,had already put away four beers._

_"Dude I know.To think,I was gonna go to some stupid date.Nothing's better than chilling with your friends,and getting wasted.",replied Drake.His cell phone in his pocket began to ring.He took it out of his pocket and saw on the caller I.D. that it was his brother,Josh.Even though he didn't want to he answered the phone.After all,he was covering for him._

_"Hello?",Drake asked._

_"Drake,where are you?",Josh asked._

_"Andy Michael's house.",replied Drake,who was doing his best not to slur.If he slurred,Josh would go into his over-protective mother mode._

_"All right.I'm coming to get you.Bye.",Josh shut his flip phone and ran down stairs.For all he knew,Drake was drunk out of his mind,which in fact he was.When Josh got there,twenty minutes later,he was suprised to see Drake waiting for him._

_"Are you okay?",Josh asked._

_"Joshie!C'mere and give me a huggie!",Drake was obviously drunk.He had exceeded his drunk-ness to ten cans of beers.For someone Drake's size,it was a wonder that he was still standing._

_"Okay.C'mon.Let's go.",Josh replied.He picked Drake up awkwardly,and tried not to pass out from the over-whelming smell of alcohol that was coming from his brother's mouth.He shoved Drake into the back seat of his car,and then sat in the driver's seat.Not wanting to inhale such smells of alcohol,he rolled down all the windows._

_"Why?!Would you do this?Are you crazy?You got drunk on a school night!Yeah,now you have to go to school tomorrow,and face everyone.Not to mention Cherie,whow thought you were sick.You never think about the consequences of your actions.For once in your life Drake,stop trying to be like everyone else!",Josh yelled.Something inside of Drake snapped.He hated the feeling of being un-original.He quickly sat up,and replied._

_"You think I like having to be like everyone else?I hate it!The only reason I do this,is because I'm afraid.I'm afraid that one day,I'm going to find out that the people I love most,hate me.Don't you see?It's a cry for help.I need help,Josh.Why do you think I act out all the time?I can't be who I really am,because nobody would like me if they knew me.Everyone loves me because I fool the world.",Drake replied,steadilly.He meant every last word that he said.Josh knew it too,he had learned years previous that when you're drunk,all your secrets come out.He had learned that from his biological mother who had been a raging alcoholic,and eventually drank herself to death._

_"What is Cherie doing here?",Josh asked.They were on their street,about to pull into their driveway.Cherie was standing there with her school clothes on,and a crock pot full of Chicken Noodle Soup.All for Drake.Everything that she'd done was for Drake.She'd figured that Josh was picking Drake up from the Emergency Room.The dark-haired girl that answered the door said that Drake wasn't home,and that Josh had gone to get him.Since Drake had told her earlier that he wasn't feeling good,it all made sense._

_"I don't know,but I don't feel so good.",replied Drake.He was about to vomit._

_"Oh NO!Not in this car,ya don't!",Josh quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and darted out of the car,and ultimatly,to his throw-up spot.When Cherie saw what was going on,she made her way to the two boys.SHe gently set down the crockpot,and ran over to assist._

_"Are you okay?",Cherie's question was muffled by the sound of Drake's vomiting.When he was done,Drake replied._

_"I'm sorry.",Drake made his way to hug her.Cherie smelled the alcohol,and backed away.Drake fell to the ground,but still didn't seem to care._

_"You're drunk!You stood me up for some party!No Way!I actually thought you were different!I thought that you would be the one guy...I could count on...I was wrong.I have to go.There's chicken noodle soup in the crockpot.",Cherie began to walk of,but Drake who was rolled over on his side,stomach facing the street,wouldn't let her go._

_"Cherie!Don't leave me!I'm sorry!",Drake yelled._

_"You're sorry?Oh,then I guess I'll just have to forgive you then,right?No.Sorry!I don't think so.In fact,I don't ever want to see you again.",Cherie replied.She spun around to look at Josh.She mouthed the words,"I'm Sorry"._

_"But you're soo hot!",Drake yelled.It was the alcohol,but Cherie didn't care,she kicked him in his "private parts" anyway._

_"Pig!",Cherie yelled.She ran home crying all the way.Still in agony,Drake still had to get the last word._

_"Sure,kick me when I'm down!",Drake yelled._


	6. The Keys to a Perfect Relationship

**_Author's Note:Hey guys,what's uP?This is Hollywoodwalkof-fame here,and I have another chappie!!!LOL.I really hope you like this one...This is one of the more dramatic chapters of the story that I have planned,so If you can handle this one,you're strong.In this chapter,it answers a lot of the questions that are even in the show,and aren't ever discussed...One of them being,Who was Drake's real dad,and why do they NEVER talk about him?The other one is,Why is Drake always getting into trouble,even when Megan doesn't provoke him to?Why does he always act out?I hope that in this chapter,it answers some of the questions,with my little twist._**

**_DISCLAIMER:I haven't put one on in my previous chapters,so I will now,since this chapter challanges some of the unknown things in Drake&Josh.I don't own any of The Drake&Josh series,nor do I have direct connections to any of the actors that play them...So,to answer anyone's question of whether or not I own Drake&Josh,no I DO NOT!!! I don't think that Dan Schneider would be on here,posing as a thriteen year old girl,do you?So without furthur adue,here it is!_**

_**Chapter6:The Keys to a Perfect Relationship**_

_The very next morning,Drake woke up to a splitting headache,and blurred vision._

_"Josh!OHH!",Drake yelled.Josh gave him three double-strengthed tylenol,and a glass of water._

_"Here,take this,shutup,chew this,and don't let anyone smell your breath.If you do,you'll be in HUGE trouble.Act like nothing's wrong,like the time you crashed the Dune Buggy.",Josh replied.Drake did as he was told,and started having memory flashes.Horrifying images started to swirl around his head.He had been so selfish to Cherie.The first girl he ever really cared about._

_"Josh.Did I go to the party last night,and did Cherie find out,and kick me in my balls?",Drake asked.Certainly he hadn't been that stupid._

_"Yeah.You did,and she did.It would be a miracle if you can still have kids.But after last night,I don't think you'll be having kids with Cherie.",Josh replied._

_"How could you let me do that?She HATES me.Dude,you gotta help me get her back.",replied Drake.Alcohol was Drake's weakness,and it made him do things he didn't want to do.Like one time,when he got drunk,he had lost his virginity.The sad thing is,he didn't know the girl,and that he had never loved her._

_"I don't know if I can.I mean,you broke her heart,all for some stupid party.She deserves better than that.Hell,ape-face deserves beter than that.But if you want my advice,romance her.Girls love it when you send them red roses and chocolate.Maybe try a card or something.If you want a serious relationship,she's gotta come first,and you can't lie to her.She's gotta be your best friend,and you've gotta tell her everything.",replied Josh,honestly._

_"Everything?",Drake gulped.He dreaded having to tell someone,everything.His mother had tried that when he was nine,when his dad was murdered.She sent him to a psychologist,and told him to tell him everything.He'd said that he had,and she believed him.The psychologist said that he thought Drake was covering something up,but in time Audrey forgot.Drake hadn't.He couldn't have forgotten all the painful memories.A fake childhood full of "Fun"childhood experiences,and crimes un-prosecuted that were seemingly forgotten._

_"Yeah,everything.",replied Josh.Drkae gulped seemingly dramatic,but he was actually being serious.The thought of all his secrets,being brought to the surface,made him want to die.He wasn't the kind of guy that was used to saying what was wrong with him.If he was sick,he'd stay home from school,but if he broke something,he'd pretend nothing was wrong.He'd learned that from his father.His father once told him,you won't die from a broken bone,but if you get one,preted you don't.And if anyone asks where you got it,LIE!",as you can tell,his father had beaten him,but that wasn't even half of it.All his life,Drake had listened to what his father said,because he had been so naturally insecure that he thought his "daddy" was always right.Audrey didn't know any of what had been going on,for her husband had always seemed like Mr.Perfect.Drake would've told his mother,but his father had threatened his life if he told.After all those years,he was still keeping his secrets.Some days,he felt like telling someone,but then he thought,they won't believe me.It's been all these years,and Mom and everyone are so happy.Why should I ruin it?_

_"Josh..Can you let me get dressed for school?",Drake choked out,like he was gasping for breath.Josh looked puzzled,but left anyway.The hands.They were coming back.Slowly,he could see them.The smell of alcohol.His father's angry words,and hands.The ropes that were burning his own hands because he had been trying to get free.His dad's girlfriend was in the bathroom,"getting ready".She was also a part of the sick game they played.Drake,being an unwilling participant.Every weekday,and sometimes on Saturdays,Drake and he would be home alone.Audrey worked 12p.m.-8p.m. as a secretary at St.Schneider's Hospital.It was the perfect schedule,because Drake and Dave(Drake+Megan's dad)would go to school and Audrey would take Megan to the day care,and then at 3:30,Dave would drop her off at his mother's house.Some days,Dave would spend time with Megan,and not Drake.To Drake,that was fine,as long as he wasn't doing anything to Megan.Drake had been accustomed to physical and sexual abuse since he was four years old.It ended when his father was murdered,the year he was nine.When his father died,Drake couldn't have been more happy,but had pretended to be upset.Megan was three when her father died,and had been unable to really understand what was going on.Drake sat down on the couch in the bedroom,and put his head in his hands,and cried.The memories were flooding back to him.He knew that he had to tell someone about this._

_"Drake,how are you?I forgot,how old are you?",his father's girlfriend,Geraldine asked.She was tall,and heavy-set,with frizzy black hair,that was graying at the top.Her eyes were gray,and unremorsefull.His father stood there,vodka bottle in hand,half-way gone.His father was such and alcoholic,that he drank it straight._

_"Five.I'm five years old.Please Geraldine,don't do this.Not today.If you don't do it today,I'll write you a song,and sing it to you.",begged five year old Drake.His father was the first to react._

_"Shutup you little bastard!She doesn't want to hear some dumbass song you wrote.You forgot something.You can't write!You little ass.You don't know anything!You'll end up being some hippie bumb musician like your mother's dad.You'll never ammount to anything,so don't even try!",Dave smacked Drake on the head everytime he said a new word.Drake was sobbing uncontollably in memory,and in present day.His father's words stung like no one would know,but sadly this isn't half as bad as what would occur in the years to come._

_"But he is a very handsome little boy.All the girls will be crazy about him.",replied Geraldine.Drake's memory went away,because Josh knocked on the door._

_"Drake,are you okay?We're going to be late for school.",Josh asked.I've gotta remember to thank him someday._

_"Yeah.Hold on!",replied Drake.He was going to school,but with his pajamas on.They were a pair of flannel pants,and a t-shirt that had a picture of The Beatles on it.He brushed his hair,wiped his eyes,and blew his nose,grabbed his sneakers and put them on.Then,he opened the door._

_"Why aren't you dressed?",Josh asked as Drake came out of the room._

_"I don't feel very good today.But I'm going to school today.I have to talk to Cherie.",replied Drake._

_"Are you allright?You look like you've been crying.What's going on?",Josh asked.He had heard the sobbing,and since that wasn't like Drake,he was concerned._

_"I was.I'll explain later,but don't worry,I'll be okay.",replied Drake.He smiled to re-assure Josh,and then drove to school.He couldn't handle anymore questions.Drake avoided any,and ALL conversation,or eye glances of his "friends",and went to her.He was going to appologize,and tell her everything.If they were going to be together,then he'd have to.He hoped she'd forgive him,because he knew she'd understand him._

_"Cherie,can I talk to you?"_

_"Hold on.Let me smell your breath.(Cherie smelled his breath.)It doesn't smell like alcohol,so I guess.If you're saying you're sorry,then I accept.I got the dozen red roses and card you sent me,and I feel the same way.I think we should stay together.",replied Cherie.She tossed her hair,that she had worn curly that day,over her shoulders.Drake looked confused,because he didn't send her flowers.Must've been Josh.Gotta remember to thank him twice,thought Drake._

_"Oh.You're welcome.Cherie,there's something I need to tell you.It's something that no one knows.When I say no one,I mean no one.It's like,Mrs.Hafer's age.She won't tell anyone.Except,the one that she trusts the most.Now Cherie,I'm telling you this,because I KNOW you'll understand.From the first time I saw you,I knew you'd always understand me.This isn't easy for me to tell you,but I'm trying.",Drake replied.There was no one around,because they were outside,under the bleachers.The perfect place._

_"You can tell me anything,Drake.I won't judge you.I'm no one to judge.I will most likely understand.",Cherie replied.Drake took her hand,and took a deep breath._

_"Well,Its like this.I'm not like most guys.In fact,I'm probably not like any guy you'll ever meet.You see,the thing is,I hate my dad.",This was hard for Drake,but he was doing a great job so far._

_"I hate mine too,but go on.Look,Drake,whatever it is,I'm not worried about ditching school.Even if it takes all day.",Cherie replied._

_"My dad used to beat me.Really badly,and swear at me when my mom wasn't around.Only,that's not it...He...He...He did things to me.Like,he would touch me places,that no one that young should be.He and his mistress did it,and they made me do things to them.They thought of it as like a game.",Drake replied.Tears were in his eyes,and he didn't want Cherie to see,so he turned away._

_"Drake,its okay to cry.What they did yo you,was more than wrong.It was evil,to say the least.Why didn't you tell your mom?I've never met her,but I'm sure she would've believed you.",replied Cherie.She put her arm around Drake,and pulled him into a hug.Drake was now sobbing._

_"You don't understand.Cherie,my dad used to be the Principal of this school.His mistress,was his secretary.Everybody loved my dad.He had that gift of gab.He could convince anyone anything.I tried telling my mom,but my dad said he'd kill me if I did.He said no one would believe me anyway,so it was no bother.He said that everybody HATED me,and that everybody loved him.When he did most of it,he was drunk.After he died,I guess I thought that people would think I was making it up to get attention,and that they would hate me.Now,I'm not so sure that they wouldn't.I mean,nobody knows me for real.You do,but that's about it.The Drake everyone else knows,is rude,forgetfull,and flirty,but he doesn't follow through on most of his flirty moves.Mostly,he gets bored.Mostly,he doesn't want his supposed friends to HATE him.They wouldn't accept me for who I really am.I'd like to think that the real me,is romantic,nice,flirty,but in a good way,and hardworking.You don't know him,do you?",Drake asked.He picked his wet face up off of Cherie's shoulder.Cherie took her hoodie sleeve,and wiped his face.She smiled warmly,and replied._

_"It doesn't matter which one I know.I love you,for you.I know your heart."_

_"But we've only known each other for like two days.Its too soon for love.",Drake replied._

_"Hey,its never too soon for love.",Cherie replied.She tilted Drake's face down to her level,and kissed him.It was a long,slow,romantic kiss,and the first of many to come.When they were done,Drake smiled,and looked down at Cherie._

_"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that for?",Drake replied.Just being around her,made him feel better about all his problems in the world.He loved her.He had told her that in more than enough ways,and in return,she did too.Cherie blushed,and smiled,but then her face went serious._

_"Not as long as I have.But,you know what you have to do now.",Cherie replied.A look of seriousness was on her face,that Drake hadn't caught on to._

_"Marry you?",Drake replied,honestly.He had completely forgotten about his father._

_"No,silly.You have to tell your family about what your dad did to you.",replied Cherie.She took Drake's hand,and squeezed it tightly,for support._

_"Will you come with me?I need you there with me.",replied Drake,looking at Cherie._

_"Of course.But there's something I have to tell you,Drake.What happened to you,isn't so different from how I came into this world.My father raped my mother,and was never convicted.That's why we move so much.My mom's afraid that he's gonna be showing up in the next town we go to.I told everyone that it was because of my mom's job,but actually...My mom barely ever gets a job.Mostly,she dates rich guys,that buy her a lot of stuff.Then,when she dumps them,she's still rich.I didn't tell you sooner because I was sort of ashamed.",Cherie replied._

_"You have nothing to be ashamed of.It wasn't your fault at all.",Drake replied.He and Cherie headed to the Parker-Nichols home,to tell Audrey and Walter._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Well everyone,thank you for reading this,and I hope you like it!Please review you guys,it means a lot to me when you do...Oh,and you guys,If you noticed,I changed the rating of this story to M,because of this chapter..It's pretty strong stuff._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**Hey guys?How are you???I hope all is well,and that you don't completely hate me for not updating this sooner,but to tell you the truth,I lost it...For Christmas,I got a box of hair care stuff from my Aunt Kate,who's a hair stylist,and I loved the box so much I didn't want to throw it away..Then,when I cleaned my room on Christmas Eve,I thought,well if I put my notebooks in here,they'll be safe(FYI-I'm always loosing them..)Then,I forgot...The rest is all in history..So,I would like two reviews for this chapter...If you recall,this is the chapter where Drake reveals his secret to Audrey and Walter._

"Cherie.I-I love you.I mean,you've done soo much for me already,and I love you,I really do.I hope you feel the same way,but if you don't..I'll make sure you do.",Drake said as they were in the car driving to tell Drake's secrets.Cherie smiled,and then replied.

"I love you too,Drake.Remember,I'm going to be here with you every step of the way.Wow,is this your house?Your parents must be rich.",Cherie replied.Drake looked puzzled.His house wasn't nearly as nice as most of his friends.

"I guess.C'mere,I wanna shock my parents a little.And,I also wanna kiss you.",Drake pulled Cherie close,and started kissing her.Cherie pulled him away.It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed the kiss,its just,right inside the house,getting ready for work were his parents!

"Drake,your parents are right there!What is they see us?",asked Cherie mysteriously.She didnt' know about normal parents,but her mom would've let them kiss.She thought that most parents didn't trust their kids like her mom did.Her mom would let her do anything,as long as she was ready for the consequences.

"Then I'll tell them to stop looking.I'd tell em I'm madly in love with you,and I just met you.That's so classic of me.I always rush into things.But this time,I don't know.It feels right.",replied Drake.He opened the front door,to avoid any further questioning.

"MOM?Dad?",Drake yelled.

"Drake?Is that you?Why are you here?Shouldn't you be in school,and who are you?",Audrey asked,walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand.Walter soon followed her,and looked like he was about to ask the same question,but Audrey had beaten him to it.

"Mom,Dad...This is Cherie Allen.My girlfriend.",replied Drake.Audrey looked suprised.Drake had only once before introduced her to one of his girlfriends.That had been Susan.If you're not sure who Susan is,let me get you up to speed.She was the girl that wanted both Drake and Josh.She had flirted with Josh while dating Drake.It almost broke the brothers up,but thank god she was caught in time.

"Oh,Well hello Cherie...My name is Audrey,and I'm Drake's mom...And this is Walter.My husband."

"Oh my gosh!You're Walter Nichols!The weather guy...I,I oh my gosh!Duh Cherie.Of course.I'm a BIG fan of yours.",replied Cherie.She extended her hand to Walter,to shake his hand.Walter shook her hand,while Audrey and Drake looked puzzled.Nobody ever watches him on tv,but obviously she does.

"You watch my weather report?",Walter asked.Nobody,especially Drake's girlfriends would ever watch him on tv.That's something Josh's girlfriend would do.

"Of course.When I first moved here,I was in this volunteer to help the elderly thing,and I met Josh.Josh said that his dad,you,are on the news,well weather.Once I started watching,I couldn't stop.You're really good.",replied Cherie.Audrey put her arm around Walter.

"See,honey I told you you're good.",Audrey said.Not that she'd know.She NEVER watched him.Walter nodded,and smiled.

"Well,mom,dad there's something I have to talk to you guys we go in the living room and talk?",Drake asked.

"Sure honey.",replied Audrey.She and the rest walked into the living room.She sat down at the table.The rest did the same.

"What's this about?Are you guys in some kind of trouble?Is Cherie,pregnant?",Walter asked.

"NO!",Both Cherie and Drake yelled.

"This is about Dad.",replied Drake.He was nervous.He honestly didn't know if his mom would believe him,or think he was a liar.Cherie placed her hand on top of Drake's.

"What'd I do?",asked Walter,in confusion.

"Not you.My biological father,Dave Parker.Mom,I know you told me,never speak illy of the dead,but in this case the dead was ill.He was a child abuser,and molester.When you were at work,he used to beat me,remember his secretary,Geraldine?(Audrey nodded slowly.Taking in all this information wasn't easy,but she believed it.)Well,she was his girlfriend.They used to tie me up,and touch me,and make me touch them.They thought of it as like a game.I guess.Mom,you're taking this pretty well.I thought you'd be all sad.But you're not.",said Drake.His mother was just sitting there,emotionless.Almost like what he was telling her was second hand news.Like it was nothing new to her.

"Sweetie,I already know.Your father kept it on video.The sick bastard.I showed them to the cops,but they said since he was dead,there was nothing they could do.They suggested that I take you to a psychologist.I did,and you didn't tell her anything.I figured that you'd tell me when you were ready.Drake,I'm so proud of you.You've managed to survive through it.I love you so much Drake.",replied Audrey who was near tears.

"Wow.I can't believe it.But I can't really say I'm suprised.Thank you for believing me.",Drake replied.

"Now,do you want me to drive you guys back to school?",Audrey asked,getting up from the table.She took a sip of her coffee.She looked at Cherie.Short,busty,and beautiful.That sounded like Drake's girlfriend allright.Allthough he didn't usually go for busty.He was like his fathere that way.She had on a Marilyn Monroe hoodie.Her jeans that she had on were ripped,faded,bell-bottoms.She had on wedges.This girl seemed like Drake's fraternal twin.

"No.Mom,Cherie and I weren't planning on going back today.We were just gonna hang out.Is that okay?",asked Drake.Cherie sent him a flirty look.

"Okay.I have to go.I love you Drake.Cherie,It was nice meeting you.Walter,you better get going too.",Audrey replied.She walked out.

"Bye kids.",Walter said before he too exited.

"Wow.they took it good.",said Cherie.

"Yeah.Do you wanna come upstairs?I'll play you the new song I wrote.",replied Drake.

"Excuse me?Oh.Wait.Yeah,I guess.",Cherie replied.Drake and her walked upstairs.

"This is your bedroom?This is nice.Really nice.Better than mine,that's for damn sure.Wow,nice guitar.Cherry red.I love that color.",said Cherie.It was like she was in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.She admired everything in the room.

"Thanks.Well,the song is called Somehow.This is my life story,but I wrote it about a woman,because I don't want anyone to know its about me.Okay here it is.He sang:

She stares at the moon...

So what'd you think?",asked Drake at the end of the song.

"I loved it.Man,you're amazing.I really think you should get a record deal.",Cherie replied honestly.She could imagine buying his cd.

"I sort of already do.",he replied.He set his guitar on the ground,and looked at Cherie.

"Then what's keeping you from pursuing a music career?You're like the best I've heard live.",asked Cherie.She and Drake were facing each other on the couch.Drake was sitting on the couch,legs spread along the cushions.Cherie was too.Her legs were behind Drake's facing the back cushions of the couch.

"I don't know.I've heard that you can't have a love life on the road.If I did that,how would we see eachother?",asked Drake.

"We could make it happen.I'm sure we could.Plus,I could go on the road with you.I'd probably be framiliar with most cities.",replied Cherie.Drake smiled.

"Yeah.Do you really think I should call the record label?",asked Drake.Cherie nodded her head yes.

"Then that's what I'm gonna do.I'll call them later.",he replied.

**Author's Note**:This is to anybody who thought this story was over,its not!!!lolPlease review.Oh,and for my other story,The Girl He Always Wanted,I had some coward come on,and give an anonymous review...Thanks a lot,maybe if you used some intelligent language other than to tell me that I should die,I would've taken you seriously!Sorry,but it takes more than that to get me down!I like writing,and I'm not going to stop writing just because you think I'm a bad writer!But thanks,it just shows how intelligent you are!


	8. Chapter 8:Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I hope that my loyal readers (you guys that are reading this how'll) haven't lost interest in this story.But, if you really want a reason why I haven't updated, here it is. My family and I moved and I lost the notebook I write my stories in!So,I'm just writing this chappie on my computer.So,here it goes! Thank you guys for staying true to your home girl.

**Chapter 8**: Truth or Dare.

Believe it or not, Drake **DID **call the record company. In fact, they invited him to come to New York as soon as possible. Good news, I know.So,after hearing that great news, Drake and Cherie decided to settle down to a good old fashioned game of Truth or Dare.

"All right, this is how it will work. I'll ask you first, Truth or Dare.Then,whatever you say, like lets say you pick Dare. No matter what, you have to reveal something about yourself.Like,the dares won't be like real dares. They'll be more like Truths. You get it? This way we can no more about each other.",said Cherie. Her green, smiling eyes met Drake's very own pair of smiling eyes, and she loved it. She loved the look that Drake had on his face. Everything about it said," I love you." Maybe she did love Drake. She didn't know, but she was destined to find out. Even if that meant playing a cheesy game of Truth or Dare.

"Okay. I get it.", said Drake. Cherie made an unnecessary nod, and then returned to her spot as the leader in the game they were playing.

"Oh.Uhmm, Oh, I've got one. How about Truth or Dare, first?" asked Cherie. She felt her light skin blush with embarrassment.

"Truth. I'm not really that much into dare when the alternative is just the same thing as truth." said Drake playfully. He accomplished what he meant to. He got the red embarrassment off of Cherie's face.

"Okay, so how many girlfriends have you ever had? (Seeing Drake's face grow red with embarrassment, she decided to add this in.)Don't worry, I won't think of you as like a-man whore." said Cherie. Drake's calm washed out the red in his face, and returned the color in his face back to the porcelain white, we're all so used to.

"Like a lot. I'd say at least,yikes.This isn't very good for my sainthood, but like 95-ish?What about you? Truth or Dare?",asked Drake. He was eager to get the spotlight off of him. As much as he normally loved it, something about how many girlfriends he'd had before Cherie made him bashfull.

"Truth.", replied Cherie. The number of girlfriends that Drake had had didn't surprise her; in fact she would've thought the number would be greater.

"How many guy friends have you ever had?" asked Drake. He expected the number to be high. In fact, he was what he would call," a 10"

"Dude, this is a hard question. I don't know. Fifty maybe.Okay, truth or dare?" asked Cherie.

"Truth, I guess." he replied. He watched Cherie twiddle her thumbs in a nervous way that reminded him of the day that he met her. She was so shy, but extroverted.Glamorous, but classic.Beautiful, but tragic.

"Okay, out of all the girls that you've ever dated, how many of them did you ever, um get intimate with?" asked Cherie. She knew it was a nosy question, and probably one she shouldn't be asking, but she couldn't help herself. It was interesting to get to know someone that was in love with you, and didn't really know you. The truth would come out somehow, so maybe it wasn't such a nosy question.

"Like,three.I mean, all the others, they were just good to be seen with. The three I ever you know-----they were different. I loved them, and it hurt like hell when they dumped me. I imagined myself marrying them, but oh well. What about you? Truth or Dare?",asked Drake, almost poetically. Certainly this couldn't be the same,loud,popular,handsome musician that she knew. This guy was deep. She liked deep.

"Wow. That's really deep,Drake.If your music is half as good as your thinking, then everyone's going to fall in love with you.uh,truth.",Cherie replied. She knew what the question would be. She wondered if Drake could handle the Truth.

"So, what about you? How many guys have you ever slept with?" asked Drake. Cherie gave a little bit of a sick look, and her face lost all color from it. She looked scared.

"Never, really...You can keep a secret,right?I don't want anyone to know this. I work really,um hard to keep this a secret. I don't want people to be hating.",choked Cherie. She sounded like she needed a nebulae machine for breathing. She definitely didn't sound like herself. She sounded weak and afraId.

"Yeah, Cherie. You already know all my secrets. I'd never tell anyone. Even if I had a gun to my head." said Drake.

"It happened when I was eight. I was walking home from school, and these older guys, they were on bikes. There were about 3 of them. They grabbed me, and forced me into some bushes and uh trees.There,they uh,they all took turns raping me...They weren't ever found. They ran off like the cowards they were. Sick bastards.My mom took me to a whole bunch of physiatrists and stuff, but none really helped or anything. I mean, they did but they didn't. The last one I went to said that I was a very troubled little girl, and that I need some help. That was when I was twelve. That's how long its been since I've told anyone about this.(Wiping tears away from her eyes with her hoodie,she went on.)Look at me I'm a mess. I'm sorry. Truth or Dare?",asked Cherie trying to compose herself. She was actually trying to paint a pretty picture over a disturbing and frightening past. Drake didn't know what to do. He'd never been told this kind of stuff. He decided to play along that everything Was all right.

"Dare.Cherie, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you if you like, need anything." said Drake. He put his arms around Cherie for a hug. She embraced the hug.

"Thank you Drake. I really appreciate that.Okay; I dare you to pretend that you just didn't hear that. Don't treat me any different or anything. A lot of people make it even bigger than it is.Really,I'm fine. The extra attention just makes it worse. I don't like talking about it, so yeah.",said Cherie. Drake smiled a fake but convincing smile, just to please Cherie. He couldn't stand to see any girl cry, even more so the one he loved toO much.

"I will do that. Do you still want to play this? It's getting kind of boring. No offense." said Drake, the guy with the small attention span. Just kidding.

"Okay.Yeah I know what you mean.I've got an idea of what will be even more fun." said Cherie. She snuck up on Drake, and threw her arms around him. She started kissing him. He embraced the gracious kiss as a present from God. To him, kisses from Cherie were a wonderful thing. She wasn't really the kind of girl that liked to be hugged, or touched a lot. He was more into that stuff than she was. Drake was taking off her shirt, when Cherie interrupted.

"Stop. I'll do it. It's just--I get a little creped out when guys try to take off my shirt. You know. I mean, I wouldn't take off your pants. You already did, but yeah." said Cherie. She got up off the couch, and walked to the mirror. She took a deep breath, and took off her shirt. She called Drake over.Drake, all hot and bothered didn't want to. All he wanted was some action, for god's sake.

"They held a knife, right there. When I squirmed to get away, it cut me. I almost bled to death, which makes my rape stand out. All I really remember is a big bloody mess on my white Catholic School Girl Uniform.", said Cherie. She had a large gash on her right breast that led down to her belly button. Drake shook his head, almost in disbelief. How could someone do that to another person? Especially an eight year old girl. That made Drake so mad that he no longer wanted to play, but punch a wall.

"Wow. You really are tough. But how come it doesn't show when you have a low cut shirt on? Believe me, I've looked." said Drake. Cherie smiled, and giggled, so did he. It was like, with the entire two or three days they had none eachother, didn't matter. It was like they knew eachother, and had for centuries. Funny that way, isn't it?

"Make-up. Lots of it. Since I was wearing my hoodie today, I didn't put it on. You can imagine my horror alert when my class had to take swimming lessons in Chicago. No make-up for that. I hope you don't mind, but I'm not really in the mood for, anything strenuis.Its not the right time. I'm not ready. I hope you're not terribly upset with me. I'm just, I guess scared.",said Cherie. She put her shirt back on and sat on the couch, and turned on TV. THere was nothing Drake could do. He wasn't going to get any, so he might as well stick with the girl he loved. She turned it to **fuse, her** favorite channel. A band called **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **was playing. Their song," Face Down" was on, and Drake liked it. Even though he'd never heard it before, he liked the ring of it. Cherie was singing along to it, she had a beautiful voice. He should've gotten her to be in his band instead of Rinna.Rinna was good, but Cherie was better.

"Cherie, the other day my mom was talking, and she said that she thinks she'll be with Walter for the rest of her life. Do you think that about us? That we'll be together forever?" asked Drake expecting to hear a "yes, of course."

"I don't know Drake, I don't know. Maybe." replied Cherie, introvertedly.Drake's jaw muscles tightened, and he wanted to cry.Why? Why couldn't she see them together? Didn't she feel the same way as he did her?


End file.
